I Just Met You, But I Think I Love You
by rosslynchdramaseeker
Summary: Have you ever found true love when you don't even know who that person is? Well that's just what happened to Ellington Ratliff. At an R5 concert in Dingwalls. Paige is his unknown love. A Pailington Story. ONE BIG LOVE STORY. SUPER SWEET. Paige character based off writer XFeelXTheXLove here on fanfiction. (Sorry for the bad summery! Better then it sounds)
1. Falling For The Unknown Beauty

**Oh boy... This one might just be the death of me. Paige I hope you are happy that I am doing this for you. Oh well I think this one is gonna be good. The only thing is I wanna do something in it but I don't think that I will because I don't know if I can bring myself to do it. But Paige after that chapter of Our Generation... I might just do it... Pailington is the ship name and is Rated T. I refuse to do any M Rate bits in this one. Nope not going to do it. I don't think I can really explain what is going to happen so I am just going to go into the first chapter now. Sound good? Sounds good.  
**

**Without Farther A Due-**

**FIRST CHAPTER!**

* * *

**-Dingwalls, London, Paige- **

So there's this girl. Her name is Paige Wells. She is THE biggest fan of R5, like no joke. Though she loves all of them, her eyes have always been on the one and only Ellington Ratliff. And I know what you're thinking she is just another fangirl and that there is tons of people who "love" Ellington. But with her there always seemed like there was something more then just the fangirl part of it all. You could almost say that she was legit in love with him. But he doesn't even know she exists, well besides her excessive tweets to and about him.

Today was the day. July 5th. R5 concert. Paige has been waiting forever for this day and it is finally here. She was finally gonna see her role models in concert. None of her friends had seen them yet and lets just say they hated her for it. 45 times right? Inside joke. Paige was busy getting ready in her hotel room, everything had to be perfect. Today just seemed like something special was gonna happen but she just couldn't put her finger on what. Guess we will just have to wait and see.

**-Dingwalls,London,R5-**

"Finally! We're playing London." Rocky cheered as they pulled up to the venue. Everyone cheered and laughed.

"I can't wait to get this concert started!" Ross cheered as well.

"I know. Today is gonna be just amazing." Rydel agreed, smiling ear to ear.

"Well before all of that, we have to get set up, so come on we have to unload the bus."Mark said, butting into the excitement.

"Way to down the mood dad." Riker joked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Here take this." Mark said, handing him the biggest case they had. Riker caught it before stumbling backwards, landing on his back in the grass. Everyone burst out laughing.

"I hate you." Riker mumbled as Rocky and Ratliff helped him stand up.

"I love you too Son." Mark smirked.

"Yeah, Yeah. Lets just go inside." Riker pouted.

"Oh come on Riker! Turn that frown upside down!" Ratliff cheered pushing him playfully.

"I'm about turn something upside down if you don't watch it." Riker said, punching his arm gently.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Ratliff laughed, before skipping down the sidewalk along with Rydel.

"No he was just told that Ross and I are sexier then him." Rocky yelled towards Ratliff. Everyone burst out in laughter. Riker jumped on Rocky and rubbed his head playfully.

"Boys! Cool it. Honestly Riker. And you're legally aloud to drink..." Stormie said, laughing.

"Wow really mom?" Riker said, pretending to look sad.

"Oh is poor baby Riker sad?" Ross said in a baby voice.

"Oh please stop, you're so funny." Riker said sarcastically.

Soon they were inside the venue, busily setting everything up. Ratliff was sitting in the green room checking his twitter. It was filled with tons of tweets about how excited everyone was about going to the concert that night, the usual. He continued to scroll until he saw a tweet that caught his eye. The girls twitter name was ratliffsgirlR5 and her tweet said:

_ RatliffR5, I AM SCREAMING WITH EXCITEMENT OVER HERE! I CAN'T WAIT TO FINALLY MEET YOU! I MIGHT FAINT! 3_

Ratliff smiled hugely. The fans are so sweet. He favorited and retweeted it. Then he realized that he probably just gave this girl a heart attack so why not add to it? He clicked on her page and tapped the follow button. He might of just killed one of their fans but he was slightly okay with it and doesn't think this girl would mind. He clicked off his phone and sighed. Today just seemed like something special was gonna happen but he just couldn't put his finger on what. Guess we will just have to wait and see.

**During The Concert-**

R5 was killing it. Best concert ever. The fans truly got what they have waited so long for. It came to the last song, unlike all the other concerts of the Loud Tour, they were going to finish off with Falling For You. The song started.

_You like mismatched socks with polka dots_  
_ You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot_  
_ You like to swim at night when the moon is full_  
_ You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool_

Ratliff looked into the crowd, smiling at how much fun everyone was having.

_And you say you're scared_  
_ That I won't be there_  
_ Baby, I swear_  
_ I'm not going anywhere_

_ You can change your hair_  
_ Five times a week_  
_ You can change your name_  
_ Get a little bit crazy_  
_ You can dance in the rain_  
_ Rockin' secondhand chic_  
_ But I live for the day_  
_ That I'm calling you baby_

He smiled once more at his bands mates. His family, everyone there was part of his family.

_'Cause I'm falling for you_  
_ For everything that you do_  
_ Baby, I'm falling for you_  
_ You might be crazy_  
_ But baby,_  
_ I'm falling for you_

_ I seem predictable, vanilla plain._  
_ And all the mannequins – they look the same._  
_ There's no one else like you – one of a kind._  
_ And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine._

Ratliff was having the time of his life. He had everything he could ever dream of. Or so he thought.

_And you say, you're scared_  
_ That I won't be there_  
_ Baby, I swear_  
_ I'm not going anywhere_

_ You can change your hair_  
_ Five times a week_  
_ You can change your name_  
_ Get a little bit crazy_  
_ You can dance in the rain_  
_ Rockin' secondhand chic_  
_ But I live for the day_  
_ That I'm calling you baby_

He looked once again into the crowd once more. His eyes running over the front row. He was about to look away when his eyes stopped on someone.

_'Cause I'm falling for you_  
_ For everything that you do_  
_ Baby, I'm falling for you_  
_ You might be crazy_  
_ But baby,_  
_ I'm falling for you_

_ Yeah [12x]_  
_ You might be crazy_  
_ But baby I'm falling for you_

_ You like mismatched socks with polka dots_  
_ You like your pizza cold_  
_ Yeah, I'm falling for you, falling for you_

This girl was the most beautiful person he had ever laid his eyes on. Her brown hair with red highlights shown in the lights, curled to perfection. Her brown eyes glistened with happiness. Her mouth was stretched in the widest smile he had ever seen. She was looking staight at him. She could feel the eye contact.

_You can change your hair_  
_ Five times a week_  
_ You can change your name_  
_ Get a little bit crazy_  
_ You can dance in the rain_  
_ Rockin secondhand chic_  
_ But I live for the day_  
_ That I'm calling you baby_

_ 'Cause I'm falling for you_  
_ For everything that you do_  
_ Baby, I'm falling for you_  
_ You might be crazy_  
_ But baby,_  
_ I'm falling for you_

_ Yeah [12x]_  
_ I'm falling_  
_ I'm falling for you_

Ratliff was drawn in by her perfection. He smiled at her and she smiled back. She laughed. He doesn't even know who she is and he could feel a connection.

They all came to end of the song, together they all sang, but it seemed like he was the only one singing. Singing to this unknown beauty.

_You might be crazy_  
_ But baby I'm falling for you _

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT PAIGE. I thought it was so cute! I was dying with feels. I hope you all liked it even though you might not know who Paige is. :)**

**Anyway! It took me a long time to figure out how I wanted to do this story and I think I got it. This is just gonna be one big romantic love story, nothing tragic will happen.**

**Enjoy reading and reviewing!**

**CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON! **

**LOVE YOU LOVELY'S! **


	2. Meeting The Beauty Named Paige

**Are you guy's ready for some super freaking adorable Paige and Ratliff? I know I am! I am happy you guys like the first chapter. I know Paige did :D Here are the best reviews from the last chapter:**

**alena1221 **

**I can already hear Paige screaming. I can't wait to read more cx**

** XFeelXTheXLoveX **

**asdfghjkl;lkjhgfdsdfghjklkjhgfdsdfghjkbvd456ujhgfd 67uiknbvcdtyujhbvfdt6yuiolkjhgfdetyukljhgfde4567ik nbvcxsw45678iokjnbvcde45678iknbvfde45t67uikmnbvfcd e4tyuikmnbvcde4567iolkmnbvfdtyjmnbvcdetyuilkmnbvcd se45678oknbvcde4567ioytfbnmlkjhgfdse5tyuilknbvfcdt yuikmnbvfdtyuknbvfrtyujk nbvfcdtfn bvcfdtfknmbvhgfgyjknmbvgfdetuiolklmnbvcfdetyuiokl, mnbvcfgdtyuikmnbvcfdtyujmnbvfgtyuikjmnbvcfdet5y67i uolkmnbvcfdtyuilk,mnbvcxfdsetyuio;lmnbvcfdteyuiol, m vcxdsew456iolkmn bvcxzse45678okm cftyuiolmn vcdt578okmnbvcd ngvtyuhijmknjbvygf7t89mnlkbvycd6thbvcxsw4tgn954e mlo98edftgyhjkjnhbgvcfdfgh8inbvyf7g8h9on jbvufg7h8ijnjbvwhkndbugxh8yjisnbfucg8ehdinfbuenbfu ytdniedfgvbhnjmkedftvgbhnjmkdfgbhnmsdfgbnwetghjuio p;lkjhgyuiop;,mnbgyiolmnbfgyuiknbvfgk,mnbvcftykl,m nbvftikmnbvctiknbvcfdetcxsedfvbnkiu7yhjuyhnmmn vcfghjkoi87ygvcdfghjkiuhbvfghjkiuhbvyi8ujbgyjuhgty ujbvgyujknbhgyukmnbhyuikmnbgyuikmnbvfdcxsw34578olm nbvft678olkmnbvf45678ol,m vcfd4tyuiooiuytthgvbnjklkjhgvbnmklkjhgfcvbjkloiuyh gfcvbnjkl;**

**O(MFG. THAT WAS AMAIZNG**

**Oh Paige...**

**Anyway, **

**Without Farther A Due~**

**Chapter 2!**

* * *

**After The Show, Signing Table-**

"Why can't I get your beauty out of my head?" Ratliff whispered, rubbing his head with a sigh. He needed to see her just one more time. He had no idea who she was but at the same time it was like he has known her his whole life.

"Are you okay?" Ratliff jumped up, falling backwards in his chair. He looked up to see everyone standing around him, giving him concerned looks. Ratliff sighed. This was just great. He felt a hand on his arm, he looked up expecting to see Ross or Rocky but what he saw nearly gave him a heart attack and stroke all at the same time . It was the girl. He gasped.

"Great not only have I just looked like a complete dumbass, I looked like a complete dumbass in front of you." Ratliff said with a sad laugh.

"You didn't look like a dumbass." the girl smiled, helping him to his feet.

"Yes you did." Ross said, smirking at him.

"Leave him alone." the girl said, throwing a playful glare.

"Thanks." Ratliff said when he was standing up again.

"No problem." the girl smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" Ratliff said.

"Oh sorry. It's Paige, Paige Wells." Paige smiled, holding out her hand to him.

Ratliff took it, shaking it gently," Nice to meet you Paige, I'm Ratliff"

"I know." Paige said with a sweet chuckle.

"Oh yeah of course. I just-" Ratliff stuttered, going bright red.

"Smooth." Ross whispered in his ear as he walked by. Ratliff glared at him before turning back to the girl.

"Sorry about that." He said, smiling.

"It's alright. I thought it was cute. Like I wasn't a fan, just someone you met on the street." Paige said sweetly.

"Yeah? Well since you are just some girl I met on the street you want to stay with me at the table for a while?" Ratliff asked hopeful.

"Um. I don't know, I have to find my mum." Paige said uncertain.

"Well why don't you call her? I'm sure if you said that you were hanging out with the band she would let you stay." Ratliff smiled.

"I guess I could do that." Paige smirked, pulling out her blackberry, "I'll be right back." she said before stepping into the crowd and vanishing.

"So who's that?" Rocky asked in a playful voice.

"What? Oh just someone I met." Ratliff said, not taking his eyes from where Paige had disappeared into.

"You mean just someone you managed to look like a complete dumbass in front of?" Riker asked, smirking at him.

"Sure." Ratliff said, not paying any attention.

"Dude, snap out of it. You look mental right now." Ross said, waving his hand in front of Ratliff's face.

"What? Sorry." Ratliff said, coming back into reality.

"You got it bad." Rydel said, smiling at him.

"Got what?" Ratliff asked confused.

"Oh my god it's so obvious you like that girl." Ryland said, breathing out a laugh.

"What? No I don't! I don't know anything about her besides her name!" Ratliff said, flaring up with defensive tones.

"Case closed." Rocky said, patting him on the back.

Ratliff went to say something else when Paige came snaking thorough the crowd once again.

"She said it was fine." Paige said walking up to all of them," Hey everyone! I'm Paige, nice to meet you all."

"Now we know why he was acting like a idiot." Riker said, smiling at Paige, "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, I have never seen him so stupid before." Rocky laughed.

"Oh you guys stop. Leave Ell alone." Rydel said pushing the boys away, "It's really nice to meet you Paige!" she said, giving her a hug.

"So Paige did you enjoy the concert?" Ross asked.

"Yes! It was so amazing! You guys are just so good! I was screaming the whole time!" Paige said, beginning to fangirl.

"So I take it you didn't like it then?" Riker laughed.

"Oh. Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to freak out there. My inner fangirl." Paige said, laughing nervously. Going red with embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. I think it's cute when girls do that" Ratliff said, smiling at her.

"Awwwwwww!" Everyone echoed.

Paige went even redder. So did Ratliff.

"So tell us about yourself Paige." Ross said, sitting down at the table.

"Don't you guys have to sign stuff?" Paige asked, suddenly realizing she might be taking the band away from all the other fans.

"Yeah but you can talk while we sign." Rocky smiled as he sat next to Ross.

"Come take a seat next to your girlfriend Ell." Riker smirked, patting a chair next to Paige.

Ratliff glared at him before taking a seat, "So give us the Paige Wells life story." He said as they opened the signing table up.

"Um ok. Well as you already know. I'm Paige Wells. I'm from Redcar and Cleavland here in England. I am 18 years old but I act like I am 12. I love you guys if that wasn't obvious. Um I have 3 of the greatest friends on earth even though I have never met them in person. Before you ask, they are not pedophiles and they are fans as well. Keely, Tony and Alesia. Most amazing people I have ever talked to. Anyway, I write. Fanfiction. About you guys. and that pretty much is the life story of Paige that matters." Paige concluded with a smile.

"Wait so you like write stories about us?" Rydel asked.

"Yeah. I don't know if you have ever read any fics but it's really cool to see peoples takes on your lives." Paige said.

"Hmm I guess I never thought of it that way. I did read this one it was a Rosslington? story. Really good, awkward for me but Really good." Ross said, remembering the story.

"Oh? Do you know the name perhaps?" Paige asked, grinning.

"Um it was like Torn Between What's Right and Wrong." Ratliff said.

"Funny story about that. I wrote that one." Paige smirked.

"You wrote that? Oh my god. You are such an amazing writer!" Ratliff said, smiling at her.

"Thanks. I am surprised you aren't looking at me like I am crazy or something."Paige confessed, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Oh! No. I think it's great that we have fans that dedicated." Riker reassured.

"Good, anyway. I would ask you questions but I know everything so..." Paige laughed.

"Then about about you sigh these." Ratliff said waving a poster at her.

"But I'm not famous." Paige said, confused.

"But when you do become famous everyone who got your signature will say they knew you before you were famous." Ratliff smiled, handing her a sharpie.

"Fine. Looks like fun." Paige cheered.

Paige and Ratliff smiled at each other the whole time, messing with each other. People actually took Paige's signature as well. Probably since she was sitting around R5 and looked pretty close with Ratliff.

After some time Rydel tapped on Ell's shoulder gently," Hey ell can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Yeah sure what is it?" Ratliff asked, not looking up from the poster he was signing.

"Do you like Paige?" Rydel asked.

"Of course I like her she is great!" Ratliff replied.

"No. Like, like like her. As in you want her to be your girlfriend." Rydel explained.

"Um." Ratliff struggled to find words.

"Ok so you do like her like that. I don't mind but what about Kelly?" Rydel asked, looking at him.

Ratliff froze. He totally forgot about Kelly. Sure he loves her but Paige is like nothing he has ever seen. She was perfect. She needed to be his.

"I forgot about her..." Ratliff confessed.

"Well you better talk to her before she finds out about Paige in a way that wouldn't be lets just say very nice." Rydel said, patting his back and turning back to the table.

Ratliff sat there thinking about what Rydel had just said. This could end really good or really bad. He doesn't know what he is gonna do. He doesn't want to make a whole love triangle. Too cliche for him anyway.

"Ratliff are you okay?" He snapped out of his thoughts to see Paige looking at him with kind eyes.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Ratliff reassured," Hey so we were all wondering if you wanted to stay with us tonight. I know you said that you needed to find a way home so we thought you could just stay with us and we would take you home on our way to the airport tomorrow."

"I would love that! I will just text my mom to tell her." Paige smiled, beginning to text her mom.

"So did she say yes to staying with us?" Riker asked.

"Yup. She is just telling her mom now." Ratliff replied.

"Good, this is gonna be a fun night." Riker said, smiling.

"You bet it is." Ratliff said, smiling at Paige.

You bet it is.

* * *

**So there it is! Chapter 2! I hope you all liked it! I thought it was really sweet and funny, but hey I am a little biased. Oh well! I hope you liked it Paige! Don't worry nothing bad is gonna happen. This is one big love story. I intend to keep it that way! Anyway! I love you all! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON!**


	3. A Goodbye and A New Life

**Hello everyone! How are all you lovely people doing this fine day? Good. So here is chapter 3! I know Alesia has been waiting for this so I decided to update for her. Here are a few reviews from last chapter:**

**mayraag14 **

**I think this story is REALLY cute! I like how you are making Ratliff fall in love with a girl he just met. Totally adorable :) Also that he likes her for her & not her good looks.**

**XFeelXTheXLoveX **

**I sent you my reaction on Twitter :) Haha**

**So...**

**Without Farther A Due~**

**Chapter 3!  
**

* * *

**The Next Day, Ratliff's POV-  
**

Last night. Wow. And not even for the reason you would think. Paige is just Paige. I know that doesn't make one bit of sense to you but to me it makes more sense then playing the drums. She is perfect in every way. She makes you feel special. She makes you think. She makes you laugh. She makes me.

Man.

This sounds so cliche. But in some weird way it feels like it was always meant to be like this. Oh my god. You see what she does to me. My mind is twisted with love. I don't know what it is about her. She is just different.

You know I didn't even really see what she looked like until she went to sleep. I was just so enticed by her personality that all I could see was her. Just her. Not her clothes or her makeup. How tall she is or how skinny she was. That stuff didn't matter to me.

I keep looking at her and thinking _"I just met you but I have known you my whole life."_

You see? There I go again. Being all poetic and deep. I can't help it.

Paige Wells. She is something else.

**Later That Morning, Outside Of Paige's House-**

No one was ready to say goodbye to Paige. She was not just a fan anymore. They have only known her for a day and she has become family.

"Here. It's have all our numbers on it. Keep in touch British Crumpet." Rydel smiled, handing her a sticky note.

"Will do Dells." Paige said, hugging her.

"Do we get hugs too?" Ross asked, smiling at her.

"They do. You don't" Paige said, turning around to Rocky, Riker,and Ryland, giving them each a hug, smiling.

"I'm hurt." Ross laughed, putting a hand over his heart.

"Oh shut up you little shit and come here." Paige laughed, running up to Ross and jumping on him, embracing him in a huge hug.

"I guess we know who she likes the most." Ross smiled, hugging her back.

"I thought we had something special Paige. How could you cheat on me with Ross?" Ratliff looked at her with sad eyes. But his little act didn't last long when Paige jumped off Ross, running at him full speed, causing both of them to fall to the ground.

"For such a small girl you are sure strong." Ratliff said, letting out a small cough.

"Maybe. But that small girl just took your ass down." Paige smiled.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah. Just give me a hug." Ratliff said, slipping his hands around her back, pulling her close to his body.

"I think you got that part covered. But maybe not this." Paige said. Ratliff pulled his head up a little, giving her a confused yet curious look.

"What do you-" Ratliff was cut off by Paige's lips crashing onto his. He was taken back by the kiss but soon melted into his. Their lips moved in sync. The world seemed to stop. Sparks exploded like the 4th of July. He wanted this moment to last for a lifetime, but he knew it had to end.

The kiss started to get more heated. If they weren't lying in the middle of the sidewalk...

"As much as we love watching you guys make out. We have a flight to catch." Riker shouted next to their heads.

Paige and Ratliff both jumped when they heard Riker shout. Ratliff jumped so hard that Paige was pushed off.

They both stood up lighting fast, blushing like crazy. Everyone laughed at the sight.

If those two weren't soul mates then they didn't know who were.

"Anyway. It was really great to meet you all. I am gonna miss all of you like crazy!" Paige said, feeling her eyes cloud with tears.

"Oh Paige! Don't cry you are gonna make me cry!" Rydel said, pulling her into a hug. A few tears slid down her face.

"Promise that we will all meet again?" Paige asked, a sad yet hopeful smile.

"Promise. Cross our hearts and hope for a Pailington wedding." Everyone cheered at the same time.

"A Pailington wedding? Really?" Ratliff asked, shaking his head.

"We can only hope." Ross laughed.

"Well I guess this is it." Paige said pulling out of the hug.

"I guess so, bye Paige." Ratliff said, smiling sadly.

"Bye Ell, Bye everyone." Paige said, waving at them. They all waved back sadly, entering their rental car.

Paige waved at them as the car pulled into the street before disappearing off down the street, out of sight for the last time.

Paige sighed. The worlds greatest night had just come to an end.

"Ugh. Why did it have to end?" Paige thought aloud, before turning to her front door. She pushed it open and walked inside.

"Mum! I'm home!" Paige called into the house, running up the stairs to her bedroom.

She pulled out her laptop and opened it. Twitter popped up and she sent the worlds most amazing tweet.

It read.

_ RatliffsgirlR5: GREATEST NIGHT OF MY LIFE. THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES OfficialR5 I WILL MISS YOU ALL, HOPE TO SEE YOU ALL AGAIN SOMETIME SOON~ 3 Paige Wells_

Paige sighed before laying back on her bed. She closed her eyes, trying to relive the night over and over again.

"Hey sweetheart. How was last night? Did you fangirl all over them?" Paiges mom asked, walking into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No. They are just regular people. It felt like they were just friends I have known all my life." Paige smiled.

Paige's mom gave her a crossed look.

"Ok. Maybe I was fangirling all night inside but I am not kidding they are great people." Paige laughed.

"I see you and that Ellington boy got pretty friendly." Paige's mom smirked.

Paige went bright red,"MOM!"

"Well I am gonna go get somethings for lunch and dinner." Paige's mom said, patting Paige's leg," Oh and did I forget to tell you? You are gonna be moving out to LA next week."

"WHAT!? When did this happen?!" Paige cheered.

"Well I know you want to explore the world, so I talked to a few of your twitter friends and they helped me set it put. Next week you are gonna be living with Tony, Keely, and Alesia." Paige's Mom explained, smiling.

"Are you serious?! Oh my god! Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!" Paige shouted, giving her mom the biggest hug ever.

"You're welcome baby. I know this is something you have wanted for a while. Now start packing. You're new life starts soon." Paige's mom said, smiling at her daughter, before walking out of the room.

_"This can't be happening! I am gonna finally get to leave this place. And with Keely,Tony, and Alesia too!"_ Paige thought excitedly.

A new life that happened in the blink of her eyes.

Everything is going right.

And Ratliff.

That will be a whole adventure of it's own.

* * *

**Well there it is! Sorry if it seems kinda rushed. This was mostly just a filler chapter, I needed it to get to the next parts of the story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I hope alesia's happy I stayed up to write this for her. Love you baby 3  
**

**I have this story all planned out and it is gonna be only 10 chapters. **

**Just thought I would tell you that :D**

**Keep reading and Reviewing!  
CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON!**


	4. Tomorrow is A New Day

**Hey everyone! I hope you all liked the last chapter! I thought it was short and sweet. Mostly a filler chapter as I said but it needed to be in there. Anyway, review time! YAY!**

**XFeelXTheXLoveX **

**i'm... Just... wow.. done... That was.. amazing... WELL DONE! :D**

**R5er4Life0414 **

**OMG THIS STORY IS AMAZING! I think this is the first story I read, that wasn't mine, that didn't pair R5 people up with each other or other celebrities (rosslington, Raura, Riaura, Rydellington, etc.). And I love it! More more more! :D**

**Alesia **

**I'm to lazy to log in but OMFG I LOVED IT AHH**

**Thank you all for the super sweet reviews!**

**So,**

**Without Farther A Due-**

**Chapter 4!**

* * *

**Back Home In LA-  
**

It's been a week since R5 had left England. And left Paige. Nothing seemed the same. She was on the other side of the world. Ok sure life was the same as before they had left for tour but now without her, nothing was fun anymore. Well for Ratliff anyway.

Ross said he was an emotional blob of sadness. Which in turn got him a pillow upside his head.

Everyone was sad too but they didn't let it affect them.

Today it was hitting him harder then ever.

"Ratliff, I know you miss Paige but you do have this thing called a girlfriend. What was her name again? Oh yeah Kelly. Ring any bells" Rocky said, nudging him with his shoulder.

"Kelly..." Ratliff's eyes went wide. He hadn't even gone to see her," Shit, I have something I have to do." He shot up from the couch they were on and ran out the door to his car.

Rocky shook his head, laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Riker asked, walking into the room with everyone.

"Ratliff. He just left to go talk to Kelly. I think he means to go break up with her." Rocky half smiled.

"Poor Kelly. She is such a sweet girl. I hate to see her heart broken over this." Rydel said with sympathy in her voice.

"Oh Delly, Kelly is a great girl. If he is honest with her then I don't think there will be any problem." Ross said, with a small nod of his head.

"Yeah, you're right Ross. I just want Him and Paige together. They clicked like instantly. And they would be so cute together!" Rydel cheered, smiling, jumping with joy.

"They sure would be wouldn't they." Ryland commented, smiling.

**At Kelly's House-**

"Well here goes nothing." Ratliff sighed. He truly did love Kelly and would never want to hurt her, but Paige was just something he had never seen before. Something terrifying. Something Beautiful. Just something.

Stepping out of the car he froze," I can't do this. I can't break Kelly's heart." Ratliff whispered.

"Can't do what sweetheart?" He tensed when he felt Kelly's presence. He looked down at her with fearful eyes.

"Kelly..." Ratliff said, voice barely louder then a whisper.

"Ellington what's wrong? Are you okay?" Kelly asked in worry.

"I-" He couldn't find words.

"What is going on?" Kelly asked again, this time grabbing his arm.

"You know I love you right?" Ratliff finally asked, eyes closed.

"Of course I do. Can you just tell me what is going on?" Kelly asked quickly.

"There is this girl." Ratliff began

"Are you trying to tell me you are cheating on me?" Kelly asked, beginning to feel anger course through her.

"No, no of course not. It's just. While we were in England. I met this girl and..." Ratliff cut off feeling a lump form in his throat.

"And?" Kelly asked, crossing her arms, giving him a pointed look.

"I don't know. I am not going to tell you how she makes me feel or anything. I know you don't want to hear that but, I think. I think we need to break up." Ratliff chocked out. He swiped his eyes to the side, unable to look at her.

"W-what? Break up?" Kelly didn't really know what to think.

"Come on Kell. Don't tell me you don't feel us drifting apart." Ratliff reasoned.

"What- Yeah. I have. I just didn't want to admit it. I love you so much. I don't know what went wrong." Kelly sighed putting her head in her hands.

"Nothing went wrong. We just realized we wanted something different. I love you to the moon and back, but I haven't been able to feel that way in a long time." Ratliff confessed.

"Truthfully me to. I used to always feel this spark when it came to you, but lately nothing." Kelly said, flashing him a sad smile.

"Same... Look, I love you with my heart and always will, but... Friends?" Ratliff asked, giving her a hopeful grin.

"Friends. Now and forever." Kelly nodded, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I remember when I told you that. On our first date. It is strange to think that was only a mere 7 years ago." Ratliff smiled, tears being to fall from his eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. This is for the best. And this isn't a goodbye. It is a beginning. And as for this girl. I know she is a lucky girl. Go, be happy. I want nothing less for you." Kelly said, wiping some tears from his face.

"Thank you Kelly. Thank you so much. Can I get one last kiss?" Ratliff asked," The last time we kissed, I didn't know it would be last and well..." His words were cut off by a soft kiss. It wasn't special. Not like before. They both pulled away, knowing they made the right choice.

"Goodbye Ellington Lee Ratliff." Kelly whispered. She gave him one last smile before turning away, leaving him to watch his high school love walk out of sight. Ratliff couldn't help but sign. He knew that he made the right choice, but he hated doing this to Kelly. He knew she was happy for him and wouldn't try anything to ruin it, but he wanted her to be happy to.

"Goodbye Kelly." Ratliff whispered as sat back into his car once more. Right now his mind was racing with thoughts. The breakup had gone really well, but what if it was all for nothing? What if Paige doesn't want to be with him? Heck she lives on the other side of the world! That's when he really started to freak out.

"Oh god. What have I-" He cut off when he felt him phone go off in a series of buzzes. Slowly he pulled his phone from his pocket. And there is was. One new message. From her. From Paige.

Without a second thought he slide his finger across the screen, opening the message.

and what it said made his heart stop.

_"Hey Ratliff. At least I hope this is Ratliff's number. This is Paige Wells, you know British Crumpet? Anyway, I have some BIG news! Tomorrow I am moving out to LA! My mom set it up with my friends and I am going to be living with them! I am so excited! I can't wait to live in America! But mostly, I can't wait to live in the same place as you. I am on the first flight tomorrow morning out to LAX. _

_I will see you soon! _

_Love Paige."_

"Oh my god. This isn't real. She is really coming to America." Ratliff breathed out. His body screamed in excitement.

Tomorrow would be the start of a new life.

Tomorrow would be amazing.

Amazing indeed.


End file.
